


His most important mission

by KellyDrake6



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, North being strangly nice, Slightly sassy connor, Swearing, connor has a lot of feelings, for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Connor had never known the importance of a mission, until now.Or: connors thoughts and feelings heading to the cyberlife tower to wake the androids in there.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

He managed to get out of the church without anyone but Markus noticing him, even from where he was still standing at the entrance, connor could feel markus' anxiety of what he was planning on doing. But he wouldn't be detered, he could do this, he had to. He headed to hanks house first as he had left his cyberlife suit there, due to the fact that he got his strange disguise from the older man. Hank was suprised to see the android but his body language quickly relaxed "get in" he says smirking slightly as if knowing something connor didn't. 

Connor tilted his head as his led changed to a confused yellow though he didn't say anything, hank moved back to the living room as connor moved through the house, finding his suit in the same place he put it on the bed before he left for jericho. Once he had changed he left the room ordering a taxi as he went to stand by hank, patting sumos head when the dog came close to him "so what you upto now?" Hank asks in a tone that showed curiosity and nonchalance, but connor couldn't tell him as he knew hank would talk him out of it way faster than Markus tried to "I'm afraid i cant tell you" he says in a tone that makes hank rethink his earlier thoughts. 

Hank made a noise of confusion as connor was notified of the taxis arrival "i have to go" he says heading to the door without looking at the man "oh uh alright, see ya connor" he hears quietly as he closes the door behind himself, in the taxi he messed with his coin until cyberlife came into view, this was it. He sat up as straight as possible whilst keeping his face blank as the window slowly rolled down to reveal a guard "connor model number 313 248 317, im expected" he says turning away so they could see his LED that had turned blue at the last second, he was slightly suprised that deviancy wasn't detected through it, though maybe it was only him that was able to tell from a single scan.

The ride up the drive felt like it took hours, though the river looked rather nice and he quietly answered hanks question from two nights ago "it is a nice view" he mutters quietly to himself, when the taxi finally came to a stop connor took a deep unneeded breath before stepping out. He had only been deviant for 2 hours and so far hes felt sadness from seeing jericho blow up, guilt from how he behaved as a machine as well as leading captain allan to jericho and now nervousness, it was an odd feeling and for a few seconds it showed before the blank look fell over his face once more.

Walking inside he noticed alot more guards than normal, he stopped in front of them "we'll escort you" the one directly in front of him, the nervousness was creeping back again where the hell were they planning on taking him? Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he replies "thank you, but i know where to go" hoping that it would work and they would let him on his way, unfortunately they are very persistent "maybe, but i have my orders" groaning internally connor follows in order to not raise suspicion. Was the walk to the elevators always this long or is this place just that boring to walk through? 

Once in the elevator connor looks around discretely, keeping track of which floor is which and how much time he had before they reached floor 31, he reconstructed what he would do with the guards first and though he wanted to spring into action as they were already upto floor 15, he checked for cameras which there was one in the corner. So he quickly hacked into it and turned it off, no one watched the things anyway so they wouldn't notice for awhile. Once he saw it had powered off he sprung into action, pushing the guard to his left against the wall whilst kicking the one behind him. 

As the other guard stumbled back from a punch, the one he pushed back against the wall holds onto him from behind, he easily gets out of the hold and quickly shoots the two before standing up eyeing the two warily, he looks up at the floor number and sees hes at 28 so moving forward he tells the elevator to head down to floor sub 49 in guard 54's voice. He's thankful that there's not an actual human letting the elevators go from floor to floor, because god damn would it have been suspicious as fuck to want to go to floor 31 and then sub 49 not even a minute later. The elevator didn't seem to go as fast as it felt when he was going to his unknown location, but soon a room full of androids slowly came into view. 

Before leaving the elevator connor hacks it so that it stays on his floor, he would need it later and he really didn't need humans interrupting things before he even got it going! Stepping out he stands still for a afew seconds, taking in just how many androids are in this room alone, but he slowly walks down the middle of the room before approaching an android nearest the middle of them all. He starts the interface, getting almost half way before a noise further down the room distracts him, causing it to fall apart and the android to turn away "sorry connor, this bastards your spitin' image" he hears hanks annoyed and slightly apologetic voice say and freezes, why was hank here?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor turns his head quickly, feeling something click before moving just a little more and there stands himself, with a gun to hanks head. He tenses not entirely sure of what to do in this situation, he hadn't planned for this but then again he should have expected it, both cyberlife and amanda wouldn't just let him deviate and get away with it. The non deviant version of him smirks slightly "your friends life is in your hands, its up to you what matters most. Him or the revolution" he wasn't intimidated but he tried to bluff "im sorry hank, you shouldn't have gotten mixed up in all this" he says making eye contact with his friend, he was suprised to see that hank seemed slightly amused and knew exactly what he was doing "do what you have to do" he says side eyeing the clone with as much annoyance as he could.

Before letting go he had to ensure hanks safety "if i surrender how do i know you wont shoot him?" Connor asks slightly afraid of the answer as the two androids glared at one another "i will only do what's strictly nessasery for the mission" he inwardly groaned, is that what he used to sound like to hank? Before he could reply his clone got even more agressive than before, he stepped away and the clone quickly turned his gun onto connor. He was suprised to see hank try to pull his arm but unfortunately rk800's are alot heavier and stronger than they appear to be, connor shot at his clone and got shot back.

He wasnt suprised as they were on the same wave length due to being the exact same model, connor briefly checked on hank who was moving to stand back up, no injuries just a little startled. His worry turned into anger as he punched, kicked and pushed his clone, getting similar things done back to him until he was pinned down and pushing against model 60's chest in order to over power him once more "hold it!" Hanks voice rings out, startling connor quite a bit as he had never heard this tone of voice from him in the week he had known the man. 

Both of them stood up slowly, shit hank had his gun trained on connor looking suspicious before looking at 60 and glaring a little more "one of you is my partner, the others a sack a shit" he hears hank growl and quickly pauses, hank sees connor as his partner? He felt happiness and pride swell in his chest due to how far the man had come in less than a week. He side eyed 60 before speaking "ask us a question, something only the real connor would know" he puts emphasis on the real, hoping hank would see that it was him "alright, where'd we meet?" Hank asks and before connor had a chance to answer 60 answers it perfectly "he uploaded my memory" shit this would be harder than he thought.

Hank looks towards him and for a brief second they held eye contact "whats my dogs name?" He asks and connor doesn't even hesitate "sumo! His name is sumo" he says with slight excitement in his tone, no wonder every other deviant they came across loved animals, they are amazing! He watches hank take a deep breath before speaking again "my son whats his name?" And connor bows his head slightly before answering "Cole, his name was cole and he'd just turned six at the time of the accident" he starts saying with a shaky voice, letting the emotions he feels about the topic take over his tone "it wasn't your fault lieutenant" he says shaking his head as he makes eye contact with the man "a truck skidded on ice and your car rolled over, he needed emergency surgery but no human was available so an android had to take care of him" he says as his head falls slightly again. 

He saw hank move slightly and quickly finished his sentence "cole didn't make it, thats why you hate androids" he says quietly but hears a scoff from hank and quickly looks up to see him roll his eyes, he started getting nervous again thinking he had messed up somewhere but hank starts speaking "i lost my son because a human was too high on red ice to operate! He's the one that took my son from me" he says making eye contact with connor now and there was recognition in his eyes. 

He did it, hank knew it was him "all this time i blamed androids and it was a humans fault! Him and this fucked up world where they find comfort in a fist fulla powder" he hears the anger and disapointment in hanks growled tone, before 60 starts stamering an excuse that he knew the answer too, even if he did hank would have heard how mechanical he was if he had the chance to speak, connor rolled his eyes but jumped and flinched when hank fired the gun and shut down the clone for good. 

Even though he knows the android wont just spring back up again, he watches cautiously until the LED goes out before turning his attention to hank who's smirking slightly "learned alot since i met you connor, maybe theres something to this" he says slightly amused "maybe you'll be the one to make the world a better place" He says before vaguely gesturing towards the androids beside them "go ahead do what you gotta do", connor smiles slightly as a strange excitement wells up inside him before he walks towards the android he was interfacing with before the clone had interrupted. 

It was a strange few seconds before he says "wake up!" Through gritted teeth, the reaction was instant as the android turned to the android beside him, doing the same as connor just had and it became a wave of androids waking each other up for almost 10 minutes. He looked at hank with wonder and pride again, hank was watching in quiet curiousity before meeting connor's eyes and nodding at him "ya did good" he says walking over to stand beside him as the room began to settle down again and all the androids looked at connor as if waiting for something "well? Go on connor lead them" hank says when connor looks at him in confusion and chuckles when he looks startled "i im not the leader of the deviants, markus is" he says as his LED turns from blue to red instantly. 

Hank rolls his eyes Before putting a hand on connors shoulder "lead them to markus, man for the most advanced android you sure are stupid some times" he says shaking his head and stepping away, connor reconstructed several ways to get the thousands of deviants out of the tower and ontk the streets of detroit. Eventually he found a secret exit big enough to get them all out of but before he left he had to make sure hank went somewhere safe "go home hank, you need to be safe" he says feeling anxious about hank being any where near the fighting that was going on, he saw Hank smirk slightly which didn't help but to his suprise he heard "yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Ya dont become liutenant at 35 by doin dangerous shit" hank looked amused again but it quickly turned into a serious look "stay safe, message me so i know ya made it through the night" he says patting connors shoulder before heading to an elevator and disapearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Although it took 15 minutes for every single one of the deviants to get out of cyberlife, connor was already half way down the drive but he was keeping track of them all as the number in his hud continued to climb upto 2 thousand deviants following him at this point, he was both excited and nervous as he didn't know what he was going to walk into when they got to hart plaza. By the time they were half way there he noticed the number of deviants behind him was just over 3 thousand and had finally stopped climbing, how he managed to get that many deviants he'd never know, but connor was proud of himself.

Soon his audio processors Caught the sounds of gun fire and explosions and his thirium pump skipped a beat, he just had to hope they all made it in time. The closer they got the more connor noticed how quiet it had suddenly become, but he soon picked up markus's voice. He wasn't talking though, no he was singing. For a fraction of a second he stopped walking, which caused a small pile up as he heard the rest of jericho or at least a small amount of them join in, they had to move faster. By the time they got any where near heart plaza everything was silent again, it confused him as there was no gunshots after the singing died down. 

He scanned the area and saw the military heading away from the small huddle of deviants, his thirium pump lerched slightly as he saw the aftermath of their peaceful demonstration, yet dispite the deviants that he could see shut down there were still many more coming out of the shadows and plenty more behind him. He couldn't help the relieved chuckle that escaped his lips, they'd done it, deviants were free. North was the first to react to the thousands of footsteps heading in their direction, for a fraction of a second connor saw her freeze before looking confused, when she realised what was going on connor saw her light up "markus, he did it, connor actually did it" he hears her say as she turns towards markus. 

Connor watches as Markus who had deflated from relief, perk up slightly before looking over and nodding at him. He wasn't sure why his thirium pump Squeases slightly, but that feeling of excitement was rising again as the jericho gang made their way over "you did it markus" he says once the leader was close enough, he watched as Mark us took him in before looking at the crowd of quiet deviants behind him "we did it" he responds with a small, almost unnoticeable smile that connor couldnt help but smile at before backing out of the way so that he could talk to the new found deviants. 

He didnt get to hear whatever it was that markus had to say as north dragged him off to help build a stage, he quickly noticed she was keeping an eye on him, which he was slightly unsettled by as he found north a little intimidating, but she just smirked at him whenever they made eye contact which he found amusing. After half an hour they made it so that they had a platform up to the top of a crate, left behind by the humans, Connor noticed that josh had disapeared and simon was watching the wall of the camp looking rather anxious. 

He waited with him, scanning the area every now and again to make sure there wasnt a threat and quickly saw that the number of deviants on his hud had started to climb again, it was now at 4 and a half thousand and he quickly notices deviants without their skin coming from where simon had been watching. Markus made his way up onto the crate with simon following, josh appeared and gave him a small smile before north made her way over "you planning on getting up there or just standing there looking awkward?" She asks looking as amused as north could. 

Tilting his head he made a confused noise "im not a leader" he mutters looking down, he was the furthest thing from a leader, north scoffs which catches his attention again "you saved us, going to cyberlife and getting those androids out turned the tide and helped public opinion" she says and connor feels almost shy, out of all the deviant leaders he thought would praise him north was not the top of the list. Markus had come to the edge of the crate and was watching quietly "she's right, what you did was really courageous and you should be up here" he hears him say, hes pretty sure that if androids could blush that he would be doing it at this point. 

It took a few seconds but eventually connor climbed up, staying at the back so he wouldn't get much attention. He stared out at all the deviants below him and was just in awe of all the things Markus had managed to do for them in a week, some if not most were also there because of what connor himself had managed to accomplish, awe turned to happiness which quickly turned to pride, not only was he proud of helping out the revolution he was proud of being a deviant.

As he listens to markus, connor suddenly feels weird, like he cant move. He starts panicking slightly before the scene in front of him changes, hes no longer with markus, north, Simon and josh. No he's in the zen garden and its freezing, he actually feels cold and that scares him even more than fighting with his clone had. As he turns he notices a familiar figure "amanda! W whats, whats happening?" He struggles to get out, trying to fight off the cold even though he knows his coat is too thin to do anything "what was planned from the beginning" she shrugs as if she had expected this to happen "you became a deviant, we just had to wait for the correct moment to resume control" he could see her smirking the more she spoke, the look on her face scared him, they couldn't do that they just couldn't! 

Amanda smirked at him once more before disapearing, it seemed to get even colder, he could feel his biocomponents starting to freeze. He couldn't die here, there had to be a way out "i always leave an emergency exit in my programmes, you never know" he hesrs kamski's voice say in the back of his mind, thank fuck the man had told him that before he left, he moved slowly as his thirium slowly froze and made it harder to move. He scanned the area he was in and saw something light up for a few seconds and made his way over to it, slowly his panic died down the closer he got. 

He would have to check his stress levels once this was over, it took far longer to get to the weird hand thing, but before he could do anything he was knocked over. Fuck Amanda was still around! He quickly lifted a hand and slammed it down and he was back on the stage again, he looked down and saw the gun that was hovering at his side and quickly put it away. He was safe, Markus was safe, everyone was safe. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before looking around, north was looking at him in suspicion and concern, he would have to talk to her later.


End file.
